From Reconnaissance to Reunions and Hot Springs
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: For Shuhei, Rangiku and Ichigo and Company, it was supposed to be nothing more than a simple recon mission in Hueco Mundo. Until they met certain members of Aizen's army. Pairings: TouShu, GinRan, GrimmIchi, RukiHime, AiIchi, SzaRen, NnoiShiro, ChadUryu.
1. Chapter 1

From Reconnaissance to Reunions and Hot Springs

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I've sold my soul to Jesus, and since then I've had no fun. Alas, I do not own Bleach._

**Dedicated to Sly-sama because she asked for a little TouShu goodness, and it sparked this lovely idea.**

Prologue

_Shuhei Hisagi entered the Head Captain's office. Steel gray eyes scanned the room before focusing on the older man at the desk. "You wanted to see me, Captain Yamamoto?"_

_Old Man Yamamoto wasted no time. With a deep intake of breath, as if preparing for a long winded speech, he said, "I want you to gather the most capable members and lead a reconnaissance mission into Hueco Mundo." _

_Shuhei _hated_ recon missions. They were boring. Gathering information, keeping logs of said information, this was not his style. He was a man of action. Dark gray orbs filled with irritation, and he fought the need to protest._

"_This is not the time for protests!" The Head Captain slammed a fist onto the desk, the sound carrying through the room with a ring of finality. "The Winter War is upon us and we need to know everything we can about our enemy. Leave now and gather people you seem capable to accompany you. You leave at dawn."_

()()()

Tracking down Rangiku would be easy. Getting to her before she got saké in her was another matter entirely. Luck seemed to be on his side, the black haired male caught the champagne blonde just as she was heading into a bar.

"Oh Shuhei-kun! Have you come to join me for a drink?" Her powder blues were hopeful.

"We have no time for drinking, Rangiku. You're coming with me to lead a recon mission in Hueco Mundo."

"Nonsense! There's always time for drinking," the girl persisted, almost popping out of her robe when she began to pull the protesting man inside.

"Rangiku, wait-!" Reasoning with Rangiku when saké was involved was really a lost cause.

"Just one drink. If you do, I'll come with you!" Rangiku's voice was light, airy and melodic. Seemed he hadn't gotten to her before the saké had.

"Alright, just one drink."

Why he thought the big breasted champagne blond was a "capable choice to accompany him" was something he was starting to question.

()()()

One drink with Rangiku had quickly turned into two which had somehow morphed into five. By the time he found Renji, dragging the giggling blue eyed blond behind him, he was more than tipsy.

"H-Hey, R-Renji," Shuhei slurred and stuttered. "Whatcha doin'?"

Renji's brows furrowed. From the looks of things, Rangiku and Shuhei had been out drinking. Without him. "What do you two want?"

Rangiku giggled and threw herself onto the red haired man. "Head (hic) Captain (hic) Yama-(hic)-moto wants all of us to go to Hueco Mundo. And I think you should go find Ichigo-kun and make him come too."

Renji raised a brow. "We're going to Hueco Mundo?"

Shuhei nodded. "That's the plan," he said leaning against the wall for support. "We gotta leave at dawn."

"Alright, I'll go find Ichigo." Renji sighed.

Rangiku squealed with excitement. "Bring everyone else too! You know, those friends of his."

"That would probably make it easier to convince him…." Renji trailed off, a little lost in thought.

Rangiku let out another squeal of excitement, pulling the two men into a hug. "This is going to be so much fun," she said, mushing the faces of her companions into her cleavage.

If Shuhei hadn't been wasted, he might've scolded the champagne blonde about how this was a recon mission and those definitely didn't qualify as fun. But with a little alcohol in his system, all he did was smile and nod.

()()()()

Ichigo dropped his pen, essay forgotten, when he heard a thud on the roof of his house. Judging by the late hour, this could only be a Hollow, Arrancar or Shinigami. With a sigh, he stood up and walked over to his nightstand.

The instant he opened the draw, he wanted to slam it shut again.

"Where have you been Ichigo? I, Kon-sama, greatest creation since sliced bread, do not appreciate being left in that small space for so long. I'm claustrophobic. You know this!" The little plush lion was always so obnoxious and energetic.

"Shut up, will you? I don't have time for your ego right now. If you could be quiet, I wouldn't have to stuff you in there to hide you from my family."

"Someone as amazing as myself shouldn't be hidden- Mmmphf!"

Ichigo cut Kon's rant short by stuffing a hand down the lion's throat and removing the little pill that was Kon's real body.

With a flash of blue, the orange haired teen was in Soul Reaper form and with a shout of, "Don't mess up my body," he was out the window and onto the roof.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" In the glow of moonlight, Ichigo was greeted by Renji and a very intoxicated Shuhei and Rangiku.

"We're here to recruit you for a recon mission to Hueco Mundo." Renji said, voice carrying the authority of a Lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads.

"But I just got back! Why would I wanna go there again?"

Renji looked thoughtful for a minute. He couldn't just say _"Some eye candy would be a great thing to have in that barren wasteland" _nor could he say _"A drunken Rangiku insisted that we bring you and your friends along for entertainment."_ Then an idea hit.

"We need someone who's familiar with the Espada and the land." It was so obvious; he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it instantly.

"Makes sense. But the person who's really familiar with the Espada and the way Aizen does things is Inoue." Ichigo said.

"They've all gotta come too!" Rangiku sang, swaying back and forth, clinging to Shuhei's arm.

"What's wrong with them?" Ichigo questioned, pointing to the drunken couple.

"They dipped into the saké. It was the only way Rangiku would come." Renji explained, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was slightly irritated at the actions of his companions, even more irritated that he wasn't invited.

Ichigo snorted. "Of course," was all he said.

()()()

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" Rukia's silver blues were full of irritation and a slight hint of curiosity. She was irritated because the orange haired boy had interrupted a very passionate moment with her Hime-chan, but she was curious as to why said boy was dressed in Shinigami attire when there was no Hollow to be sensed.

"Renji, Shuhei and Rangiku showed up at my house-." Ichigo began.

"Is something wrong? Why would they only contact you?" Rukia began to fire questions.

"If you'd stop interrupting me, I would tell you." Brown sparkled with amusement. "They want us to go with them on a recon mission to Hueco Mundo."

"But I can't leave Orihime-."

"She would have to come too." Ichigo said softly, scratching the back of his neck as an awkward pause settled.

"I can't make her go back there." Rukia's voice rang with firmness.

"I want to help, Rukia." Orihime came out from the next room. "I'm the only one who knows the layout of Las Noches and most of the Espada."

"Orihime I don't think-." Rukia tried to protest.

"I can do it if you're with me."

Rukia practically melted, scooping the girl up in a loving embrace and a kiss that held passion. "Alright," she breathed into the girl's ear.

"We'll go with you, Ichigo-kun." Orihime said.

"I'll go find Chad and Uryu." With that, the orange haired Shinigami disappeared into the night.

()()()()

Convincing Chad and Uryu to accompany him and the others to Hueco Mundo had been simple. Well, it had been simple when Chad unleashed those pleading brown eyes on Uryu and the Quincy had been powerless to do anything aside from what the shaggy haired male wanted.

"Fine, Kurosaki. We'll go with you." Uryu said grudgingly.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" A teasing smile lit Chad's face.

"Great! We're leaving at dawn, so get your shit together." Ichigo said with a wave before he left for home. Hopefully he could catch a few minutes of sleep before their mission began.

()()()

_**To Be Continued!**_


	2. Chapter 2

From Reconnaissance to Reunions and Hot Springs

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. Lover please fall to your knees, it's not like I believe in everlasting love. Is my name Tite Kubo? No? Then why question whether I own Bleach?_

_Reader: Who is this for?_

**Ane-chan: Slyswn28.**

_Reader: Who? _

**Ane-chan: Sly-sama. **

_Reader: The fuck is that? _

**Ane-chan: My sunshine. **

_Reader: Why does she get a story? And furthermore, who is Ane-chan?_

**Ane-chan: Anemone prefers to be called Ane-chan. Now stop questioning me about my mess and fucking read and review afterwards!**

_Reader: Alright! Jeez, you don't have to be so pushy._

Chapter One: Tousen Kaname and Hisagi Shuhei

Steel gray orbs scanned the landscape in front of him. Cool wind blew sand across the sparse land and up into the dark, moonlit sky. The land was dotted with trees which resembled some type of rock. Really the place was too weird and he wanted nothing more than to be back in the Squad Nine Barracks.

Instead of turning and going home, he lethargically wrote details of what he saw in the notebook he was carrying.

'_I wonder if it's possible to die of boredom.'_

He would love nothing more than to burst through the doors of the huge palace that was barely visible in the distance. He knew that was where that bastard Aizen Sousuke was hiding, no doubt watching all of them as they scouted out his headquarters.

Alas, he was under strict orders not to confront anyone. If faced with confrontation, he was to flee. _'I really have to inform Head Captain Yamamoto of how I do things.'_

He passed several large pillars, documenting their location and even drawing a meaningless little sketch of them in his notebook. He was content to slip into a daydream. A memory of better times, before all of this corruption started.

"Hisagi Shuhei, I taught you to take your duties more seriously than this!"

That voice. The owner of that smooth, soft tone that hit his eardrums and made his heart race couldn't really be there right now. This had to be a dream.

"Up here, Shuhei-kun."

With hope that he tried his damnedest to stamp down, he craned his neck to look up to the pillar he had just drawn. Standing atop it, in all his Ex-Shinigami glory, was former Captain of Squad Nine- and the man Shuhei had spent many comforting nights with- Tousen Kaname.

"C-captain Tousen." Shuhei could do nothing but stand there, mouth slightly agape, letting those dark gray eyes drink in the dark skinned beauty known as Kaname; A man that he had given his heart to long ago.

A smirk played at the corners of Kaname's lips. "Come now, Shuhei. Surely, even after all this time, you haven't forgotten how I like to be addressed."

Shuhei felt that familiar blush. The blush that never failed to grace his cheeks around this man. It was true, even after all the time that had passed, he still knew what this man liked, still knew how to please him. "Kaname-sama," Shuhei breathed.

The smirk played with those dark lips until it turned into a genuine smile. "Ah, yes. Like music when said in your voice."

Shuhei felt that familiar twitch of excitement. A lump rose in his throat at the fear of having to cut down his former lover. He knew it would be best for everyone if he could just cast these feelings aside, but they had been brewing inside of him for too long. They had been etched into his heart, and he couldn't simply will them away.

"You look lost in thought, Shuhei. What's troubling you?"

Shuhei jumped. Kaname had moved quickly to his side, cupping his face like no time had passed since their last encounter. But time had passed, things had changed.

"Are you afraid of me?" Tousen Kaname actually looked horrified by the notion that the black haired male might fear him. "I am not going to hurt you, Shuhei."

"I'm not afraid," Shuhei said. The sheer firm tone with which this was said made the brown haired man believe it.

"Good, because if you were afraid, then it would be impossible to show you my favorite place," Kaname said.

An eyebrow receded into his hairline. "What place would that be, Kaname-sama?" He questioned. He always was a curious boy, and he found that he couldn't bring himself to distrust the man before him.

Yet another smile graced Kaname's lips. "Follow me, Shuhei."

Resistance was futile.

()()()

Shuhei had no idea what he had expected Kaname's favorite place to be, but it certainly wasn't this. This was breath-taking. Even the utter beauty of this place wasn't enough to distract Shuhei from the fact that his fingers were laced with Kaname's and it all felt so wonderfully and horrifyingly natural.

"What do you think, Shuhei? I'm told it is quite lovely. I find I have grown fond of the way the waterfall trickles over the rocks."

Shuhei's steel grays were still absorbing the scene. The fact that a hot springs had a waterfall was odd, but it left him breathless nonetheless. The hot springs were surrounded by colorful rocks; not just shades of brown and gray, there were rocks that were hues of blue, purple and red. Hisagi Shuhei was captivated. The way the water pooled, steam rising and surface reflecting the sky and glistening with the light of the moon was yet another thing that garnished his attention.

"Astonishing," was the response he gave to his former Captain.

"I knew you would love it," the man said, smile reappearing.

Kaname's grip tightened and, despite telling it not to and trying to resist, Shuhei's heart quickened in pace possibly even skipping a few beats.

"I have missed you, Shuhei," Kaname's voice was a lulling purr. Shuhei felt his guard dissolve completely. If something was to happen and he and Fate saw fit for him to die, he wanted it to be by the hands of this man.

"Come for a dip with me?" Tousen sounded hopeful.

"Kaname-sama, I don't think that's wise." The logical side of his brain began to protest. He was supposed to be on a mission, boring though it may be, and this man, his former lover, was the enemy. He could not fraternize with him, no matter the past they once shared.

"Oh, come now Shuhei, you and I both know that you do not care for this mission the Soul Society has sent you on, and I can think of a far better use for you time. Rekindling a flame we were forced to extinguish sounds like something that would capture your interest instead of frittering your time away gathering data." This man knew him well, and the offer was too tempting to pass up.

"Yes, Kaname-sama, if there is a chance that we can rekindle what we once had, I would love to join you in the hot springs."

Kaname beamed. "I am glad, Shuhei, because only you know what pleases me."

Shuhei couldn't help the shiver of excitement and tingle of pleasure that shot through every vein in his body at the utterance of that statement.

He lost himself in the familiar feeling of Tousen Kaname removing his clothing. He just stood there, motionless, committing it all to memory; his surroundings, feelings, the way Kaname smelled, the way the sand swirled around him not quite hitting his skin. He would store everything away for later, when he was alone on a cold night in his barracks.

Those soft hands ghosted over his hot skin, teasing nipples until they were hard and perky, made the time that had passed, the lonely nights, seem almost dreamlike.

As his hands moved from his sides to remove the variation of the uniform required by all followers of Aizen's army, Shuhei made a sound of contentment deep within the back of his throat. His fingers danced over the dark skin, kneading muscle and `noticing how the man's heart beat increased each time his fingers ventured to a new place.

"Come now, if we are going to reaffirm ourselves with each other's bodies, we might as well be warm as we do it." Kaname's voice was husky.

Without hesitation, Shuhei followed the blind man into the warm water.

The instant the black haired male situated himself against the rock wall of the spring, Kaname was upon him. Those lips; how he had missed the feel of those hot, dark lips on his. He opened his mouth, welcomed the tongue that ventured inside. He found himself drawing the appendage in deeper, begging it to explore and find any changes that might have occurred in the cavern. As his tongue danced with the other man's, letting it glide over gums, teeth, roof to the mouth and the inside of his cheek, he began to drown in the memory of countless nights spent like this, only the sound of their heavy breathing filling the room.

Kaname's lips, mouth and tongue had no respect for personal boundaries. Shuhei sucked in a breath as eager lips strayed from his and plotted kisses down to his neck. That breath caught in his throat as teeth came out to gnaw on that sensitive patch of skin at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

The hard length that pressed against him was yet another thing he had found himself missing. Late at night, lost in the ghost of a memory, it was almost as if he could feel the body of the other man pressed against him, that hard member at his entrance, begging to burry itself inside. But in the blink of an eye, that feeling would disappear, and he would always long to hold on to it. Now, however, that feeling was _very _real, and a moan, caused partially by anticipation and partially because Kaname had moved his lips to those sensitive nipples, escaped his slightly swollen lips.

Kaname positioned himself so that the silky head of his member was pressing against Shuhei's entrance, teasing the area. Shuhei felt himself tense. Sure, there was a time when Kaname could've taken him raw and it wouldn't have fazed him at all. Again the passage of time came rushing back to him.

"K-Kaname-sama," Shuhei's voice reached Kaname's ears in a breathy whisper. Sure, the water made him feel slick, but he wanted the thickness that lube provided.

Kaname smiled, knowing the younger male's fears before he voiced them. "Come now Shuhei. Surely you do not think that someone such as myself would venture out without something as vital and necessary as lube, do you?" Reaching for his clothing, which lay strewn on a nearby rock, and rummaging through the pockets for what seemed like an eternity to Shuhei's throbbing member which begged for attention, Kaname finally produced the slender tube of lubricant.

"Normally," Tousen began. "I could love to guide your hand as you applied this yourself, but since we haven't done this for quite some time, would you permit me to apply it for you?"

"Please do, Kaname-sama. It would be an honor." The blush that graced Shuhei's cheeks made him thankful that his lover was blind.

"You are even lovelier when you blush, do you know that?" How the man could always tell when he blushed baffled the black haired Lieutenant. But that was something he would have to ponder later because Kaname's fingers were making rational thought difficult.

Slender, experienced fingers traced the ring of muscle before one digit pushed into him. The lone finger began to coat his area with lube, the movement sending shivers through him. Another finger was added, and Shuhei tensed but welcomed the familiar feeling. When the phalanges began to stretch him, he couldn't stop his nails from digging into his lover's shoulder.

"Oh sweet fuck!" Shuhei's back arched when Kaname inserted a third digit and hooked his fingers, hitting his prostate in one fluid motion.

"Such foul language you have developed, Shuhei-kun." Kaname's tone was teasing.

"M-My apologies, Kaname-sama," the gray eyed male mumbled.

"It is quite alright. I rather like it when profanities tumble from lips as soft as yours." Those prominent cheek bones were tainted with crimson yet again.

"Are you ready for me, Shuhei?" Kaname's lips were at his ear, and Shuhei sucked in a shaky breath.

"Take me, Kaname-sama."

"As you wish, lovely." With that, Kaname's rigid length was placed at his entrance, and in one swift thrust, he was sheathed in the younger male.

Electric. It was like a live wire had been dropped into the pool of steaming water. Shuhei's entire body sang with electricity as Kaname gave him time to adjust.

"Do you feel it too?" His Captain asked, lips at his ear again, words ghosting into the canal seconds before his tongue followed suit. "Do you feel the electricity, the harmony as my body melds and synchronizes with yours?"

Indeed he did. This was different from the countless times they had spent together before. This was much more intense. Shuhei never knew it could be like this.

When Kaname began that first thrust, the electricity turned into a raging fire, something that rivaled the temperature of the water. The black haired man's blood sang with desire and pleasure. His fingers began to make their way through the mop of braids, untangling each strand.

"Oh how I have missed you, my wondrous Shuhei," Kaname crooned through breathy moans.

"Words can't describe how I've missed you, Kaname-sama," Shuhei confessed.

At the utterance of words spoken with such passion, Kaname couldn't help but capture his Ex-Lieutenant's lips in a fiery kiss that held passion which had been bottled up for many months. Passion that he could never hold for another.

Kaname quickly reestablished the rhythm that had been set long ago, finding the angle which would allow him to hit Shuhei's prostate with every thrust. The nails that dug into his hips, the mouth that spewed apologies for said nails along with needy moans and several explicit words, was something that the blind Ex-Shinigami hadn't realized he'd missed, hadn't noticed the void, until it was before him.

As much as neither wanted to acknowledge it, didn't want to bring their time together to an end, they could feel themselves slipping into completion. The world of white was beckoning to them, their need for release was edging closer with every orgasm and wave of pleasure that rocked their bodies. As Kaname's slender hand wrapped around Shuhei's member, they both accepted that their time together was nearing an end.

The jerks to his member increased as the thrusts and pounding of his prostate grew more insistent. "My Captain, Kaname-sama!" Shuhei's voice was horse and half strangled by the orgasm that spilled from his lips at the same moment as his shout of completion rang through the air.

Kaname felt Shuhei's release, which felt hotter than the steaming water they were in, spew over his fingers and float somewhere in the water. He felt the boy's muscles clamp down on him, the already tight entrance growing even more tight and constricting. It felt incredible, and he let himself go, tumbling into the sweet embrace of release. His seed shot deep within Shuhei's entrance, and the stream of cum spewing from the black haired male's member increased.

The empty feeling that Shuhei felt when Kaname pulled out was almost unbearable. The feeling went away, however, when strong arms wrapped around him and Shuhei's fingers made their way into the wavy locks he had untangled.

"It doesn't have to end, you know, Kaname-sama." Shuhei wasn't ready to part with his lover. Not after the passion that each of them felt.

"I cannot return to the Soul Society with you, Shuhei-kun." Kaname stated firmly. The authority that had always laced his voice as Captain was etched into his tone now. "I am the enemy. I must follow Aizen, see his plan through until the end."

Somewhere in his heart, Shuhei knew this would be the man's answer, but there had been that hop that he hadn't been able to stamp down.

"That does not mean that we cannot enjoy the moments we have left together," Kaname placed a soothing kiss to Shuhei's lips which had begun to tremble. "I do not wish to leave you, but it cannot be helped. You must understand."

"I do." He did, he just longed to change everything; stop Aizen from having ideas of reaching Godlike status, stop the war, keep the only man he would ever love. But Fate seemed to have a different view, and he would have to settle for the course he was traveling now.

So, pushing every thought of how much longer they had left together out of his mind, he smiled. A light dusting of pink graced his cheeks as he asked, "How much more lube is in that tube?"

Kaname smirked and his member twitched in pleasure. "Ready for another round are we?"

Shuhei smirked as he pulled the dark skinned male into a searing kiss. "Come now, Kaname-sama. We have to make the most of the time we have together."

()()()()

_**To Be Continued! **_


	3. Chapter 3

From Reconnaissance to Reunions and Hot Springs

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. The gray in this city is too much to bear, and I do not own Bleach. _

**This is dedicated to-.**

_Reader: We know. Dedicated to your Sly-sama._

**Ane-chan: Yes, but do you know why?**

_Reader: Probably for some god awful mushy reason._

**And-chan: Because Sly is the Sunshine which this Rainbow would be non-existent without.**

_Reader: Yup, fuckin' mushy. Can we get on with the story?_

**Ane-chan: If you're still here, then yes. Yes we can. **

Chapter Two: Ichimaru Gin and Matsumoto Rangiku

Rangiku hated recon missions. They were just so boring, writing down information that no one cared about. Really, how many times can you write 'Lots of tree-like-rocks and sand' before it gets boring? Saké made the time pass faster, and with a little skill and batting of long lashes, she had managed to sneak it with her.

The champagne blonde found herself in the brighter area of Las Noches. She was confused about it, actually. One minute, she had been wandering the twisting hallways of the palace, and the next she was outside. This place was so disorienting.

Now it was true that the woman was a little more than buzzed, but there was no way that she could be in the dimly lit halls of the huge castle-esque structure one minute and outside the next. This had to be some kind of illusion; and Aizen was, for lack of a better word, a God of illusions.

Powder blues scanned the landscape that stretched before her. Currently, she was on a bridge and beneath her was a never ending sea of sand. Said sand was picked up by a steady breeze only to be scattered elsewhere in a huge mound.

Rangiku couldn't help the shiver that raced through her. She pulled her robes tighter around her, unscrewing the lid from her flask and taking several long swigs. As much as she tried to ignore it and be professional, this place gave her the willies and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

She wished she had thought to bring Izuru along. She was certain that this world wouldn't seem so creepy if the male was with her. How the slender blond with those baby blue eyes had slipped her mind to begin with was beyond her. What a terrible friend she was, an even worse lover, to forget the man whom she had sought comfort from- and had given comfort to- after the loss of their silver haired fox.

Another swig of saké entered her mouth, raced down her esophagus and sent comforting warmth through her. She needed to ebb the flood of emotion that had coursed through her veins at the memory of Gin's betrayal. The day she and Izuru Kira watched the Menos Grande sweep him away was the day her entire world had crumbled and she had resorted to saké, flirtatious behavior and the familiarity that Izuru offered on those lonely nights when even the cool air and moonlight did nothing to ease her mind.

So deep in thought was she that the burst of Spiritual Pressure that she should've recognized immediately almost slipped past her senses.

"Whatcha thinkin' so deeply 'bout, Ran-chan?" A voice, a voice which had so many memories attached to it, reached Rangiku's ears.

Her head snapped up, powder blues locking on to silver hair and a wide smile. "Y-You can't really be here," she stuttered. The stunned expression on her face only made the man's smile widen even more.

"Now, now Rangiku, what kind of greeting is that supposed to be?"

"What kind of greeting do you expect from me, Gin?" Rangiku's voice was shaky and she blinked back the tears that threatened to escape her powder blues.

"Such emotion. Tell me, Ran-chan, are these tears of joy? Are ya happy ta see I'm alive and well?" Gin's ever-present smile slipped into a smirk.

"Am I supposed to believe that you feel nothing after seeing me for the first time in months? No emotion at all?" Rangiku's voice rose an octave or three in pitch.

"Emotion? Silly girl, I never possessed such a thing. Don't you remember? I told you back when we first met that I am a snake; cold blooded with no emotions. I just slither around, darting my tongue out at whatever looks tasty." A soft chuckle escaped Gin's lips. "An' I think I've managed ta stumble onto quite a tasty treat."

Rangiku couldn't help the shiver of excitement that etched its way along her spine. Another gulp of saké helped her stamp down her excitement. No matter the past she had with this man, she couldn't act upon the urges and emotions that were currently racing through her.

At the moment, she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around the silver haired man and pretend that the last several months were nothing more than a bad dream. But she knew that could never happen; all she could do was drink to dull the pain. The same thing she had done since the fox-like-snake had vanished from her world.

"C'mon, Ran-chan. Why doncha lemme take a peek inside that pretty head of yers? Tell me what yer thinkin' 'bout." In an instant, Gin was standing in front of her.

It was instinctive to step closer, wrap her arms around the man she had been deprived of for so long, but the logical side of her brain said '_Step back, he's dangerous.' _So she listened to that part, taking several steps away from the silver haired man.

"Is that fear? I gotta say, it's unbecoming of you, Rangiku." Gin's smirk widened. "Come now, it's not like I'm gonna hurt ya. I mean even I ain't that heartless. Why don't ya come with me?"

When those crimson eyes locked onto her powder blues, logic left her, mind spinning at the sight of those eyes; eyes that had haunted her memory for months. She knew she shouldn't, every fiber of her being was telling her to flee, but instead she found herself saying, "Where do you want me to go?"

"Oh, nowhere special. There's this place I know 'bout. I think you'll like it."

Before Rangiku could fully comprehend it, she was being scooped up and whisked out of the bright area of the palace.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Put me down!" She commanded, not really screaming because ladies didn't do such things.

"Don' try ta hide it, Ran-chan. I know ya like it when I carry ya." Gin's voice held the hint of a genuine smile.

Rangiku let a small yelp of surprise slip through her lips as a hand strayed from the small of her back to her butt to give a cheek a firm pinch. A soft chuckle reached her ears. She had almost forgotten the perverted games this man liked to play.

()()()

All she could do was stand there, blinking her eyes, stunned. To say that she was astonished by the sight of the place Gin had brought her to would be an understatement. Powder blue orbs roamed the area, trying to drink in everything.

She had been under the impression, from the description Ichigo, Orihime and the others had given, that Hueco Mundo was a barren and dreary place. But the scene before her contradicted that.

She was currently standing in soft grass, the greenest grass she had ever seen. Yellow, orange, red and purple Tulips dotted the ground. A koi pond filled with colorful fish was next to a Sakura tree. Immaculate didn't come close to describing this place.

'_How can such beauty exist in such a dark and decollate place?' _She thought. Gin's voice pulled her out of her musings.

"Ya seem a bit shocked, Ran-chan. Are ya gonna be okay?" Gin's purring voice was laced with concern.

"I… I'm fine." Rangiku forced herself to focus.

A laugh passed through Gin's lips. "That's good ta hear." He said, coming behind the champagne blonde and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

She felt his nose burry in her blonde locks and heard him inhale deeply. "The way you smell, I've missed this scent," he murmured. His grip tightened.

She was tired of fighting. She wanted to do what felt natural, so she leaned against the silver haired male. A shameless moan sounded deep within her throat as Gin's lips and sly tongue began making their way down her neck. Her hand traveled from her side to weave into silver tendrils.

Powder blues fluttered closed as Gin continued his ministrations. As swift and slender fingers ventured into her robes and began to tease sensitive nipples, Rangiku began to pant for air. Those fingers and that mouth were almost too much after the time that had passed.

Gin's hands traveled lower, fingers tracing dips in her toned abdomen, gliding to her freshly shaven muff. Long fingers traced folds and crevices, as if he were familiarizing himself with the area, getting coated in the juices that had begun to flow.

Rangiku felt her knees buckle and she collapsed against Gin, trusting him to catch her. Her face was flushed and heated from the saké, but now her entire body radiated with that heat. This man knew how to drive her wild with desire, could do things that Izuru never would or could.

"Excited, Ran-chan?" Gin hummed in her ear.

Rangiku couldn't form a coherent sentence. All she could do was throw her head back and capture the lips of her former lover as Gin's fingers slid inside of her hot opening.

Electricity. That was what shot through her as her lips connected with the silver haired man. It exhilarating.

Without a word, Gin broke the kiss, scooped Rangiku up- this time without protest- and carried her to the soft grass beneath the Sakura tree. Clothes were shed before they reached their destination, and Gin spread the blonde before him, crimson eyes, dark with lust, drinking in the sight.

Again, Gin's lips caused her to fall into a daze as his tongue invaded her mouth. The appendages danced together in a familiar rhythm, and it took her a second to realize that the silver haired snake was straddling her. Normally, Gin left the more feminine area to Izuru, preferring to take Rangiku from behind.

"I never gave ya proper attention, Rangiku. Let make up fer lost time." Those crimson eyes bore into hers, full of longing mingled with lust.

What she had thought was electricity before was a mere tingle compared to the jolt she felt when Gin's rigid member penetrated her wet, tight, hot opening. Her legs wrapped around the man's waist, fingers grabbing fistfuls of silver hair as the thrusts became more accurate, hitting the spot that sent waves of pleasure through her.

"Oh yes, harder." Like a mantra the words tumbled from her plump, gloss-smeared lips. For months she had craved this man, longed for the presence that had left a hole in her heart. Now that she had him, she couldn't get enough; his touch, his breath ghosting over her skin as he placed hot kisses on her neck and cleavage. The scent that clung to his skin was an intoxicating aroma of honey and something that smelled like wine mixed with sweat and earth. If she had known Gin's scent was enough to make her drunk, she wouldn't have bothered with the saké.

Her nails dug began to scratch deep red lines into Gin's soft and pale skin. Her back arched as yet another orgasm accompanied by a wave of pleasure shot through her, and she felt her climax nearing. By the increase of Gins thrusts and the tiny moans that were spilling from his lips, her lover was approaching the world of white as well.

She didn't want it to end, she want to stay connected to this man forever. However, reality came with the rush of juices that she could feel seeping from her entrance, and she knew that she would have to separate from this man yet again because he was the enemy, and Aizen and the Soul Society would not allow them to be together.

As her inner walls began to tighten and the hot juices continued to flow faster and faster, she arched her back and pressed herself closer to the man. "Gin-sama!" She cried as she felt his seed shoot deep within her.

Even with the dazed look of pleasure and the lust-filled gaze, Gin still managed a smirk and an even voice. "I'm pleased, Ran-chan. Ya remembered what I instructed ya ta call me."

"That's something that's hard to forget." What she wanted to say was _'You're hard to forget.'_

"I haven't stopped thinkin' 'bout you either," Gin murmured. With a sigh, he pulled out, and she couldn't help the ache of emptiness that rushed through her.

"So tell me what I'm missin' in the Soul Society." She knew this man well enough to know what he was really asking. _'Tell me how Izuru's doin'.'_

"Izuru is fine. We're both fine. He's keeping Squad Three together." Rangiku's powder blues filled with sadness.

"Good, I'm glad ta hear he's doin' well. I ain't a fan of unhappy endings." Gin's fingers began to card through Rangiku's wavy mane, twisting and tugging strands of hair.

"It won't be a happy ending until we're all together." Rangiku couldn't hold it in. It needed to be said.

"Well maybe if ya hadn' been drinkin' ya woulda remembered ta bring him." His voice was laced with reprimand and teasing.

Gin knew her too well. "You're right. What a terrible lover I am."

Gin smirked. "I beg ta differ."

Rangiku's powder blues sparkled with seduction. "Care to reevaluate?"

With a chuckle, Gin pounced on the champagne blonde. "I wanna taste your juices, Rangiku." He said before he took the plunge into her lovely garden.

They might not have long together, and even though both of them felt the absence of their blond companion with the baby blue eyes, there was no reason they shouldn't enjoy what little remained of their time together.

()()()

To Be Continued.

**AN:** It's been a long while since I've written hetero love. Did I do it justice?


	4. Chapter 4

From Reconnaissance to Reunions and Hot Springs

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. All my life I wish I broke mirrors instead of promises. Guess who doesn't own Bleach? THIS GAL!_

**This is for Sly-sama because she is the only one who understands my little skits.**

_Reader: What, no mush?_

**Ane-chan: I thought that was pretty mushy.**

_Reader: You're slippin' Anemone._

**Ane-chan: Just read and review.**

Chapter Three: Multiple Pairings

Electric blues traced the body spread before him. He had been given strict orders not to touch the orange haired youth, and when he thought about what that bastard was going to do to the boy- things that _he_ had wanted to do- anger raced through him. This was unexpected, as was the predatory growl that escaped his lips- but he chalked it up to his hatred of that bastard and the shock of seeing the only person who had ever wounded him in a fair fight.

The orange haired Soul Reaper was currently bound by silk restraints to a luxurious King-size bed. The bed was adorned with dark red silk sheets- almost the color of the boy's blood, but paling in comparison. He had been put under some sort of illusion by Aizen, and his deep chocolate eyes were closed, long lashes brushing the tan skin of his cheek.

As Grimmjow continued to stare at the Shinigami before him, his mind began to drift back to the woulda/shoulda moments. There had been so many opportunities for the blue haired male to make his feelings known, but he always panicked at the last moment, covering up his feelings with violence.

"Fuck this," Grimmjow said. He licked his lips hungrily and stared at the orange haired youth. Without another thought, his mouth descended upon that flaccid member and, with a few licks, succeeded in bringing it to life.

Brown eyes flew open as that hot mouth swallowed him. For a second he thought he was dreaming, for this very scene had haunted him during those late night hours. But the pleasure that raced through Ichigo as Grimmjow's tongue ran the length of his penis felt too real. Logic sank in, and Ichigo raised his Spiritual Pressure to prepare for a fight. That's when he realized he was bound.

"You bastard! What the hell is going on?"

"Just relax, brat, and let Daddy take care of you." Grimmjow couldn't stop it from spilling from his mouth. He knew it was the wrong thing to say to get Ichigo to play nice, but-.

()()()

"Shit, shit, shit! Son of a fuckin' bitch!" Nnoitora felt the flare of immense Spiritual pressure, and that could only mean one thing. "He had one goddamn rule, just one, and he couldn't keep his fuckin' hands to himself."

With a growl of frustration, he pushed the sandy blond male away, stuffing his now drained cock back into his pants, and ran toward the doors of Aizen's bedroom.

"Nnoitora-sama, come back!" Tesla whined, getting up from the floor where Nnoitora had flung him, wiping the cum from his lips and licking it off his fingertips.

Nnoitora ignored the pleas from the clingy blond and concentrated on his orders.

"_If he can't follow the rules I have given, use any means necessary to subdue him."_ That is what Aizen had told him, and he would enjoy every minute of carrying it out.

()()()

Ichigo had finally given up the fight, reveling in the pleasure that Grimmjow's sinful tongue was delivering. "Grimm," Ichigo moaned. His voice was laced with need. "More." It was stated as a pant.

Grimmjow released Ichigo's red, weeping cock. "Gladly," he purred.

Before he could make his way up Ichigo's body to properly claim those lips in a kiss, the doors to the bedroom burst open. Grimmjow tensed thinking it was Aizen. Electric blues met the lone gray eye of the Fifth Espada, and he let out yet another predatory growl.

"Back the fuck off, Jiruga. Kurosaki is _mine_."

"You got it all wrong, Jeagerjaques. Y'see, I'm afraid Aizen has staked a claim on our pet."

"I'm no one's pet," Ichigo growled.

"The hell I'm letting that _bastard _have what's mine!" With that, Grimmjow's hand went to the hilt of Pantera. The blue haired male was itching to go full release mode and take his Berry by force.

"I've had enough of this," Nnoitora said with a toss of black locks. Picking up a lamp from an entrance table, he walked behind the blue haired Espada, who had gotten distracted by the orange haired boy, and broke the fragile object over the man's head.

The Fifth Espada smirked as Grimmjow fell to the floor. "Tch, that was no fun at all." He stated before he turned to the Soul Reaper. "Now be a good pet and don't run away. Aizen is looking forward to playing with you."

()()()

Ichigo watched Nnoitora leave, rage flowing through him because the Espada had knocked Grimmjow unconscious before he could express the feelings that had been bubbling inside of him. Then the man's words began to sink in.

"_Aizen is looking forward to playing with you." _

Panic overtook him. He had no desire to become Aizen's plaything. Or maybe he did. The thought had crept into his dreams a few times. But the very idea left his skin crawling with disgust. But there was another side of him-.

"_**Freak out later, King. I need ya." **_

Without any further warning, Ichigo found himself in his inner world.

()()()

"What the fuck, Shiro?" Ichigo snapped.

Shiro's golden orbs were pleading. "I can't get him outta my head King!"

Ichigo blinked and stared at the powder version of himself in confusion. "Who?"

"Don't fuckin' act so clueless. Y'know who I'm talkin' 'bout! That fuckin' tall Espada with the long hair!"

Ichigo scoffed. "Come on, Shiro. If you're gonna fall for an Espada, can't you pick someone better than Nnoitora?"

"The blue haired panther is too into you to notice anyone else, King."

Ichigo blushed. "So what did you drag me here for?" He snapped.

"I want out!" Shiro shouted, grabbing the orange haired youth by the shoulders and shaking him.

"I'm not letting you use my body to have your way with-." Ichigo began to protest.

"I don' want yer body. I want my own! And I don' wanna play with him. I want him to play with me."

Ichigo blinked, stunned by the answer. "Is that even possible?"

"There is a way."

Ichigo turned to face Zangetsu.

"Teach him, Zan!" Shiro snapped.

Ichigo was a pretty fast learner, especially when Shiro constantly threatened him if he even thought about giving up. With several tries, he finally succeeded.

()()()

"Dammit, what is it _this_ time?" Nnoitora pulled out of the quivering mess that was Tesla.

"No, Nnoitora-sama, don't leave me!" Tesla whined, grabbing the man's leg before he could get away.

"Shut the fuck up and get off of me, Tesla. I'll be right back!" Nnoitora snapped.

"But Nnoitora-sama-." With a swift jerk, Nnoitora was free and ready to see what had his pet so worked up this time.

()()()

Ichigo knew the flare of Spiritual pressure would get Nnoitora's attention. Without hesitation, he concentrated the surging power and smiled in triumph as it began to solidify.

"Ya did it King! I'm so proud!" Shiro said in mock happiness.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Shiro," Ichigo mumbled.

Golden orbs raked over Ichigo's body. "Y'know, lettin' Nnoitora-sama-."

"You've gotta be kidding me. You're referring to him as '_sama_' now?" Shiro ignored Ichigo's remark.

"-play with me could be put on hold for a bit. If I had known ya were tied up like this, I woulda made ya bring me out sooner."

Ichigo couldn't stamp down the blush that made its way onto his face.

Suddenly, both men turned as they sensed the presence of another person.

()()()

"Alright, pet, what's got ya so angry this time?" Nnoitora questioned. As he entered the room, he stopped and did a double-take. "Why the fuck are there two of you?"

Shiro smirked, "I'll handle this, King." He sauntered over the tall Espada, pressing his body against the other man's. "I'm Shiro and I'd like ta be your play thing for the evening."

Nnoitora felt the perverted smirk play at the corners of his mouth. "Well, I am in the mood for a change of scenery…."

Shiro's golden orbs darkened with lust as he let Nnoitora lead him from the bedroom.

()()()

"Where're we goin'?" Shiro questioned as Nnoitora pulled him down twisting hallways.

"To my bedroom," Nnoitora stated matter-of-factly.

They stopped at a door marked 5 and Nnoitora opened it. Inside, the room was decorated in black and white furniture. The only splash of color was the red comforter that adorned the full-sized bed. A huge window that took up most of one white wall offered a view of the decollate landscape.

"Nice place ya got," Shiro murmured.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you," Nnoitora said.

"Yeah, that's what I've been told," Shiro said.

"So, you wanna be my fuck toy, Shiro-pet?" Nnoitora purred.

"Keep talkin' like that an' I'll be whatever ya want me ta be."

"That's what I like to hear."

Nnoitora pressed Shiro to him, slowly edging toward the bed in the center of the room. His hands couldn't follow the actions of his feet; hastily, he began to remove the Inner Hollow's clothing. Visible gray eye darkened with lust as snow-white skin and muscle was exposed. Hot tongue darted out to lap at sensitive nipples, turning them to hard balls in his hot mouth.

Pants were quickly shed, and long fingers began to prod at Shiro's entrance. One digit slipped in, a hiss of protest escaping the black lips of the Hollow. Another digit was added with the first and the hiss turned into a yelp.

"You're so fuckin' tight," Nnoitora voiced.

"Usually I'm the one doin' the claimin'." Shiro clarified.

"And you're changing that for me?" Nnoitora loved the thought of that. It added fuel to the fire that was starting to build within him.

Shiro didn't answer, just began to shed the Espada of his uniform and try to ignore the pain of preparation. That was an easy task once the sculpted planes of Nnoitora's upper body were exposed. Shiro's blue tongue immediately darted out for a taste.

"Ya taste like sweat, apples and… A 'lil needy bitch."

"Not sure about the apples, but the needy bitch goes by Tesla."

Golden eyes tinged with irritation. "Tch, he won' be needed anymore."

Nnoitora scoffed. "We'll see about that," he said, flinging the powdered berry onto his bed.

The black haired Espada pounced on his newest pet, entering him in one fluid motion and causing the Hollow to dig black nails into creamy skin.

"Fuck," Shiro hissed through clenched teeth. It felt like he was being split in two, even with all the preparation, and yet he couldn't have more pleasure coursing through him.

"Relax, Shiro-pet," Nnoitora ordered before he fused his lips with the other male's. If Shiro didn't loosen up, this would be a rather unpleasant experience for both of them.

After a few seconds without movement, Nnoitora felt less constricted. Shiro's body had adjusted and the two quickly developed a rhythm. It was faster than Nnoitora would've liked, but he felt too good inside of his powdered pet. It was hard to contain himself.

"Shit, right there," Shiro moaned when Nnoitora hit his prostate. Every thrust after that was aimed at his sweet spot which sent countless ripples of pleasure through him.

Soon, Nnoitora found himself growing impatient. He yearned for the pleasure that would run through him with his release, wanted to show his pet a side of pleasure he was sure the boy had never felt before. With the urge to release the ocean of cum he felt brewing inside his member, he began to thrust harder, deeper, faster into his pet.

"Yes, yes, yes!" The word tumbled from those black lips in a constant chant. Every now and then a breathless "Nnoitora-sama," would escape with it. The constant jolts of electric fire that raced through his veins were almost too much to handle. Shiro didn't know if he could take it. The pleasure was too much, and suddenly, he felt himself coming in rapid rivers; hot, white, sticky seed spilling all over Nnoitora's hand and abdomen as the man continued his thrusts and pumps.

The Espada pumped the Hollow throughout the sensitive high of his orgasm. His pet's skin was like fire. With a few more thrusts, he quickly found himself tumbling into the world of white and gold. He shot his seed deep within his pet with a moan of "Shiro," and collapsed on top of his powder-puff, breathing hard and not resisting the urge to sink his teeth into the boy's neck to draw out crimson blood.

Shiro hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure as Nnoitora pulled out of him. The blood that was intermingled with cum was quite a lovely sight. Golden eyes traced its path as it ran down his thigh and pooled onto the blankets. When said golden orbs locked onto one lone gray eye, it was dark with lust.

"Shall we go again, pet?" Nnoitora purred.

He should say no, his entrance screamed in protest as Nnoitora moved his erect member to it once more, but instead, he nodded eagerly and moaned as the first thrust began.

()()()

At some point after his separation with Shiro, Ichigo had fallen asleep. Chocolate orbs fluttered open when the bedroom doors were pushed open.

Rich dark brown eyes swept the room. "I see Grimmjow couldn't handle the simplest task. Then again, I can't blame him when you're stretched out for all the hungry eyes to see." Aizen snapped his fingers, and within a matter of seconds Ulquiorra appeared.

"What is your wish, Aizen-sama?" Monotone voice questioned.

"See to it that Grimmjow is given proper treatment for that head injury," Aizen stated, not once looking at the emerald green eyed male.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said with a slight bow.

Ichigo shuddered as Grimmjow uttered a low moan of pain when Ulquiorra drug him away.

"Now then, Ichigo-kun, you and I are going to get to know each other better." Aizen's smooth voice was like honey.

Ichigo felt panic swirl within him as the man moved closer, yet there was that small part of him that wanted this, and he was fighting not to give in.

()()()

**To Be Continued.**

**AN: **_I am beyond horrified and what had to happen to Grimm, but don't worry, he gets the Berry in plenty of other fics. GRINS. _


End file.
